


I'm All You Want (And More)

by orphan_account



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless Kames porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm All You Want (And More)

Kendall has his hand wrapped around James’ wrist, pulling him along into their bedroom.

James is antsy, trying to pull himself free from Kendall’s grip, and when he’s successful, he wastes no time in pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it to the floor, leaving his hair a tousled mess. He’s already out of his jeans by the time Kendall’s got the door closed, and as Kendall saunters towards him, James throws himself back onto the bed, settling back against the pillows.

“Eager, are we?” Kendall quirks an eyebrow, placing his knee on the bed and crawling up, hovering over James.

James licks his bottom lip, a sly smile creeping up, his way of saying _god yes, fuck me now_.

Kendall shakes his head fondly with a slight roll of his eyes and then he’s leaning down, crashing his lips to James’. James’ hand comes up almost immediately, cradling the back of Kendall’s neck as Kendall licks along the seam of his lips, hand trailing up and resting at his hip.

It’s all kinds of sensations, kissing Kendall. There’s something about it that makes James go hot all over, makes every inch of his body ultra-sensitive to Kendall’s touch, and Kendall always uses it to his advantage, his fingers creeping up the planes of James’ stomach to his chest, the pads of his fingers brushing back and forth over James’ nipples and making his body jolt in pleasure as he continues sliding his tongue along James’.

Sometimes James thinks he could come from just this, from kissing Kendall and Kendall’s touch all over him. He has before, accidentally, and it was this mix of embarrassment and holy shit because Kendall didn’t even touch his dick, had only kissed him breathless while he ran his hands over every available inch of skin he could see.

Kendall pulls back, green eyes scanning over James’ body, delighted in the way James’ chest is heaving as he tries to catch his breath. Kendall doesn’t give him time, though, swooping down and licking a line along James’ neck up to his jaw and back down, lips ghosting over the jut of James’ collarbone.

James has his hands tangled in Kendall’s hair, already damp with sweat and it’d be disgusting if it wasn’t so hot, the way Kendall’s skin is flushed all over, sweat beading along his hairline.

Kendall looks up for a moment, eyes locking with James’ and then he’s moving down, kissing a line down James’ chest and abdomen to the briefs he’s wearing, the hard line of his dick straining against them.

Kendall takes his time, hands gliding up and down James’ sides until they settle at James’ hips, and then Kendall’s licking at the head of James’ dick through the material, James’ hand tightening in his hair reflexively and it would be painful except James is making these tiny breathy noises and it’s all Kendall can focus on, that and the heat from James’ dick, hot against his tongue even through the fabric, and suddenly he can’t hold back, hooking his fingers into James’ briefs and pulling them off in one fluid motion, throwing them somewhere over his shoulder.

He doesn’t get much further than that because James’ hands slide down from his hair to the collar of his shirt, hauling him up, and then his fingers are moving quick, unbuttoning the topmost buttons until Kendall bats his hands out of the way, grabbing the shirt by the hem and pulling it off along with the undershirt he’s wearing.

James’ hands are on him instantly, the tip of his finger tracing the perimeter of Kendall’s belly button, and then trailing down, following the thin line of hair that disappears into his jeans.

It’s not fair, James thinks, how Kendall’s still dressed.

“S’because you’re an eager little shit that has to undress the second we’re behind closed doors,” Kendall says with a smirk because apparently James said that out loud.

James shuts him up, trailing the ridges of his knuckles over Kendall’s dick, effectively wiping the smirk off Kendall’s face.

Kendall rolls his hips into it, seeking out more of the touch because it’s not enough, but James is moving his hand away, his eye flicking between Kendall’s face and the button of Kendall’s jeans.

Neither move to unbutton it and it’s this waiting game neither of them care to play, but James sure as shit isn’t going to unbutton them because Kendall’s a cocky little fuck sometimes and he deserves a little teasing.

Plus, it’s kind of fun for him to watch the way Kendall’s eyes open and close rapidly, Kendall’s way of saying _hurry and unbutton them_.

James purses his lips, his arms encircling Kendall’s waist, and then his hands are cupping Kendall’s ass through denim and he has to resist saying something about how Kendall’s just as fucking needy and eager.

Kendall drops forward, his hands falling on either side of James’ head, and he damn near loses it because James’ hands are slipping inside his jeans and boxers, roughly kneading the flesh of his ass, and suddenly James’ fingers are there, spreading his ass apart and rubbing over his asshole, slow and teasing.

It’s like Kendall can’t move fast enough after that, hauling himself up and crawling away from where he’s hovering over James, stripping faster than he remembers.

James’ response is a chuckle laden with arousal, his eyes growing dark and hungry as Kendall rejoins him, straddling his hips.

The space between them closes quickly, Kendall leaning down and sealing his lips to the sensitive skin of James’ neck. James lets out a stuttered gasp of approval, his hips rolling up against Kendall’s, and Kendall’s caught off guard, accidentally biting down on the skin below James’ ear. Instead of a pained gasp, James rolls his hips again, hands flying to Kendall’s hips and gripping tight.

Kendall laves his tongue over the bitten area, rolling his hips down against James’, breath catching in his throat at the feel of James’ dick hot and perfect against his own. He gets lost in it, in the feel of James against him and the taste of James’ skin on his tongue.

James runs a hand up Kendall’s side to his shoulder, tangling it in the overgrown locks of Kendall’s hair and tugging roughly, detaching Kendall’s mouth from his neck and crashing their lips together hard. He bites down on Kendall’s kiss swollen bottom lip, running his tongue over it, pleased in the way he can feel the imprints from his teeth.

Kendall pulls back, licking his lips and reaching for James’ hand, flicking his tongue out against the pads of his fingers before taking two of them in, running his tongue along the length of them in an effort to slick them up.

James’ eyes flutter shut and he’s having a hard time keeping them open, the sensation too much but not enough. He pushes his fingers in against Kendall’s cheek, groaning as Kendall’s teeth scrape along his fingers as Kendall pulls them out, slick and shiny.

Instantly, Kendall drops forward, hands on either side of James’ head as James reaches behind him, fingers sliding along the cleft of his ass and down, stopping at the pucker of his asshole.

James waits a beat, tapping a finger there and then he’s pressing it in, Kendall responding eagerly and pushing back against him. James takes his time though, working one finger in until Kendall’s relaxed around him and then he’s adding another finger, crooking them just so and pushing them in, Kendall slumping down against him as James continues working him open.

“J-James,” Kendall says, voice barely a whisper, and James gets it, pushing his fingers up against the spot that has Kendall pushing back against him again, breathing stuttered and every inch of him screaming for more, but then James’ fingers are gone and James is maneuvering him, pulling him forward and Kendall’s about to protest but he’s cut off by the satisfied feel of his dick sliding against James’ stomach, and then the tip of James’ dick is pressing against his asshole, slick with pre-come.

James thrusts up at the same time Kendall pushes back and his dick slides in slow, Kendall hot and tight around him. He can’t hold back, gripping Kendall’s hips tightly and thrusting up, shoving his dick roughly up into Kendall’s ass and Kendall takes it, pushing back against him, choking on a cry of James’ name.

They move in tandem, building up an easy rhythm, James thrusting up as Kendall pushes back.

Kendall pulls James’ hands from his hips, gripping them tightly around the wrist and pinning them above James’ head, using them as leverage as he fucks back on James’ dick.

James snakes a hand out of Kendall’s grasp, moving like he’s going to wrap it around Kendall’s dick, but he grabs Kendall’s hip instead, holding on tight as he flips them. He wraps Kendall’s leg around his hip, fucking in hard and rough, the sound of skin slapping against skin cutting through the sounds of their rough breathing.

Kendall’s surprised by the sudden turn, but he doesn’t miss a beat, pushing the heel of his foot into James’ lower back, keeping him pressed in tight as he wraps a hand around his dick, barely managing a few rough strokes before he comes, hot and wet over his fist.

James can barely move, barely breathe, the sight of Kendall coming apart propelling him over the edge, orgasm shaking him from head to toe as he comes deep inside Kendall’s ass.

He lets go of Kendall’s leg, dropping forward and tucking himself in the crook of Kendall’s neck, chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath, Kendall doing the same beneath him.

They have to get up; need to move, but not yet. James is comfortable where he is, still pressed inside of Kendall even as his dick goes soft, lying against Kendall’s chest and listening to the way he’s humming softly the way he always does when he’s well fucked.

It doesn’t get much better than this.


End file.
